


Just Make it Home

by Miss_Psychotic



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Adorable, Everyone Thinks They're Together, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Glader Slang, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Massage, mentions of how Newt got his limp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Psychotic/pseuds/Miss_Psychotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas almost doesn't make it back before the doors close. Newt aggravates his limp in his panic. Thomas takes care of him to apologise. </p><p>Fluff and smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Make it Home

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry for the lack of updates to the Regal verse and to Three Simple Steps, I've had a very busy week with Halloween and some emotional bullshit going on but things are good!
> 
> Please accept this adorable awesomeness as an apology! I hope to have more up soon!

“Have any of you seen Thomas?” Newt glanced around at the boys, sitting and eating their dinner, well deserved after a long day of work.

 

Chuck shook his head no. He was usually the first to see Thomas when he and Minho got back from their day of running.

 

“Is Minho back?” The blonde asked, eyes a little wider, heart beating faster in panic.

 

If they weren’t back they didn’t have long before the doors would close.

 

“I’m sure they’ll be fine.” Teresa told him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

 

Newt wasn’t comforted. “They should be back by now.” He muttered to himself and started walking towards the doors he’d watched them run through that morning.

 

The maze looked the same as it always did, dark, overgrown, foreboding. He knew how important it was to find a way out. He just wished it wasn’t necessary to run through the endless passages of concrete and ivy.

 

Newt’s ankle twinged a little as he paced, a reminder of why he hated the maze so much. A reminder of why he would never go back into it.

 

He kept pacing, ignoring the pain in his foot and ankle, slowly shooting up his shin.

 

“Here.” Chuck appeared beside him a bowl of soup and some bread in his hands.

 

Newt’s stomach protested the idea of food. He was far too worked up to eat.

 

“I’m fine, Chuck.” He promised.

 

The younger boy didn’t look convinced at all.

 

“You should eat something.” He tried again.

 

“I’ll eat with Thomas and Minho.” The blonde snapped, harsher than he meant.

 

The look on Chuck’s face broke his heart a little.

 

“I’m sorry, Chuck,” He apologised. “I didn’t mean to snap. I’m just worried.” 

 

Chuck nodded and reached up to put a hand on Newt’s shoulder. 

 

“They’ll make it.” He tried to comfort the older boy.

 

Newt nodded. “Yeah. They will.” He agreed, trying to convince himself. He couldn’t lose his best friend, and he couldn’t lose Thomas.

 

He wasn’t sure how to define his relationship with Thomas. They were friends, but they were more. Long looks, lingering touches, nights spent away from the campfire, talking softly about what they could remember, trying to discover themselves through one another.

 

A large gust of wind brought Newt back to the present. _No. Oh god no._

 

Alby, Gally and Winston had joined Chuck and the blonde, all of them looking concerned.

 

“No sign of them?” Alby asked, standing next to Newt.

 

The blonde shook his head.

 

The loud grinding of the door’s mechanics started to sound.

 

“Oh no.” Chuck gasped.

 

There was a general murmur of the same through the rest of the boys.

 

Newt locked his jaw, back molar teeth pressed tightly together as he swallowed past the dread.

 

“C’mon you slint-heads.” He whispered to himself.

 

The doors had started to move. Newt could feel the bubble of panic rising in his chest. 

 

They weren’t going to make it.

 

Newt had to close his eyes, he couldn’t do this. Couldn’t watch the doors close.

 

“There!” Chuck shouted.

 

Newt’s eyes snapped open and he saw Minho and Thomas racing towards him, Thomas was supporting Minho who was hobbling as fast as he could.

 

“C’mon!” He shouted at them. “Hurry up! You can make it!” 

 

Gally and Alby were shouting too. Newt supposed everyone was, but all he could hear was the thudding of his own heart, racing and beating a deafening tattoo against his eardrums.

 

Thomas shoved Minho forward, Alby and Gally caught him as Thomas turned sideways sliding the last few feet and stumbling out from between the doors right as they closed, catching the back of his pants.

 

He ripped himself free as he fell face forward, panting harshly.

 

“Water!” Newt shouted to everyone, hoping someone had something.

 

Clint handed him a jar as Newt dropped to his knees, bringing Thomas’ head onto his lap and holding the jar for him to sip at.

 

“Shh it’s okay.” He soothed, running one hand through the brunette’s sweat soaked hair. “It’s okay. You made it. You’re safe.” He promised.

 

Alby, who had handed Minho off to Gally and Clint, noticed the interaction and gestured for the other boys to leave them in peace.

 

“C’mon guys, give them some space.” He said softly, wrapping an arm around Chuck’s shoulders and steering him back to the homestead.

 

“But-”

 

Alby gave him a look and Chuck went quietly.

 

Thomas’ breathing slowly returned to normal, eyes closing and focusing on Newt’s voice and his hand through his dark hair.

 

“Shhh it’s okay. I got you. Just breathe Tommy.” 

 

The brunette sipped at his water between breaths, focusing on lengthening them, inhaling deep and slow and exhaling the same.

 

When he felt steady, he sat up, though he missed the warmth of Newt’s legs beneath his neck and shoulders.

 

“You good?” The blonde asked, reaching forward to cup Thomas’ cheek with one hand.

 

Thomas closed his eyes and nodded, leaning into the touch.

 

Newt couldn’t hold back, pulling him in for a hug, the two of them still kneeling in the dirt, but neither cared.

 

“I was so scared.” Newt breathed, clutching the brunette tightly.

“I’m sorry.” Thomas’s voice was rough, his throat still dry and scratchy.

 

“What happened?”

 

“We got chased by a Griever, we were trying to lose it before we came into the glade, didn’t want to lead it back here. Minho wasn’t watching where he was going and stood on some rubble, twisted his ankle the wrong way.” Thomas explained.

 

Newt held him tighter.

 

“Don’t scare me like that again.” He whispered into Thomas’ neck. “Don’t you dare, Tommy.” 

 

Thomas’ heart broke at the way Newt’s voice sounded. 

 

“It’s okay. I’m here now.” He promised, pulling back and holding Newt’s face in his hands, he used his thumbs to wipe the tears from Newt’s cheeks.

 

Newt hadn’t even realized he was crying.

 

“Oh.” He said softly, patting at his own face, dabbing the moisture away, embarrassed by his reaction.

 

“You wanna get something to eat?” Thomas asked. “We’ll sit down, have some food and then I want to sleep.” He smiled, trying to show Newt he really was okay.

 

Newt nodded, wiping furiously at the last remaining tears and standing up, brushing the dirt from his knees.

 

His ankle and foot still hurt as they walked, his limp more pronounced.

 

“You okay?”

 

Newt nodded. “Just my foot, I’ll be fine.” He promised.

 

When they got to Fry’s kitchen he already had food waiting for them.

 

Fry put a hand on Thomas’ shoulder and gave him a small smile, obviously glad he was safe.

 

Thomas returned the smile and started eating.

 

Newt hadn’t realized how hungry he was until he ate the first bite.

 

The two boys practically inhaled their food, drinking down water and sighing appreciatively when it was all gone.

 

“I need a shower.” Thomas grimaced, his face wrinkled in distaste.

 

Newt leant forward and sniffed him playfully.

 

“Yes, yes you do.” He agreed.

 

“I should shower too.” The blonde realized. He’d been too worried that afternoon.

 

They gathered their towels from the homestead, heading to the shower building behind the larger sleeping area.

 

It was made much the same as the other buildings, branches and straw and thatching. There were metal pipes standing tall that hooked at the top, a small shower head attached to the end. Each shower head had it’s own little cubicle around it for some kind of semblance of privacy.

 

Newt took his usual shower in the back corner, it had the best water pressure. Thomas took the stall in front of him, a chest high barrier between their shower heads.

 

Both boys stripped and threw their clothing towards the door, where they wouldn’t get wet and then started up their water.

 

Newt washed quickly, efficiently so he could then spend the rest of his shower massaging his foot. It was swollen and tender, he’d probably need to see Clint about some of the warming gel that usually helped.

 

“You okay?” Thomas asked, he was facing Newt but politely kept his eyes up.

 

“Yeah, just my ankle.” The blonde replied.

 

Thomas knew how Newt had hurt his ankle. He’d had a very intense and quiet talk with Alby a few weeks ago.

 

The thought of Newt doing _that_ and having to live with a physical reminder of what he’d done made his stomach turn.

 

Thomas had promised himself he would do everything he could to make sure Newt never thought about that option ever again.

 

“Do you need some help?” He offered, feeling his cheeks heat.

 

Newt shook his head.

 

“No I’m okay. I have to see Clint about some ointment.” The blonde lifted his head and grinned. “You can massage it in for me later if you want.” He teased.

 

Thomas let out a laugh. “You know what. After that welcome home, I probably owe you a massage.” 

 

Newt snorted a laugh.

 

“Deal.” He agreed and straightened up, turning off his water and towelling dry.

 

He dressed quickly, new underwear but the same clothing. They would get a new shipment of clothes next week and they’d be able to do a washing rotation.

 

“I’ll be in the med shack.” Newt called out as he limped, barefoot towards the building. His ankle was too swollen to put in a shoe.

 

Clint took one look at him and sighed.

 

“I told you to go easy on it. You’ve been walking on it like this haven’t you?” He sighed, exasperated, this wasn’t the first time Newt had aggravated his old injury to the point of possibly doing more damage.

 

Newt had the decency to look sheepish.

 

“Sit down. I’ll find the cream.” He pointed to a bed next to Minho, who was already sleeping, his ankle was bandaged and elevated on a pillow.

 

“Is Minho okay?”

 

“I don’t think it’s broken, just badly sprained. He won’t be running for a while.” Clint shrugged.

 

The medjack rummaged through his supplies before coming up with a jar of thick white gel.

 

“Here you go. You know what to do.” 

 

Newt nodded and went to stand up.

 

“Nope. No more walking on it.” Clint ordered.

 

Newt really didn’t want to sleep in the med shack.

 

“What if I help him and he doesn’t put an weight on it?” Thomas offered from the doorway. His hair was still dripping down his neck, he’d obviously rushed to get there.

 

Clint took one look at the way Newt and Thomas stared at each other and sighed.  

 

“Fine, just don’t let him put weight on it.” 

 

Thomas nodded and wrapped his arm around the blonde’s midsection, Newt wrapped his arm around Thomas’ shoulder and they figured out how to walk without Newt having to put his foot down.

 

They entered the homestead, Newt and Alby usually shared a room up the very top of the building since they had seniority. 

 

“Think you can do the stairs?” Thomas asked.

 

Newt’s face became determined. “Let’s go.” 

 

They made it up the top, slowly but surely with a few breaks in between.

 

Newt had never been so happy to fall back on his cot and get his foot up on a pillow.

 

“You comfy?” Thomas asked, sitting down on the foot of the cot, opening the jar of gel.

 

Newt nodded, pulling his pillow behind his head and wriggling in a little more.

 

Thomas scooted back so that his back was against the wall, and Newt’s feet were over his lap.

 

He dotted little blobs of the gel all over Newt’s foot and ankle and half-way up his shin before slowly massaging the blobs into the skin.

 

Newt hissed when he hit a tender spot, Thomas’ hands felt good, strong and sure, but also gentle and careful.

 

His thumbs worked together, either side of the injured ankle, soothing the ache slowly but surely.

 

Newt had to bite his bottom lip to keep from making noises. Thomas’ hands felt amazing and he was struggling to control his reactions.

 

He hadn’t been touched like this before, at least he couldn’t remember if he had.

 

“You okay?” Thomas asked quietly, noticing the blissed out look on Newt’s face.

 

“Mmmm, feels good.” He murmured back.

 

Thomas grinned.

 

“Magic hands.” He teased.

 

“You can do the other one while you’re there.” The blonde teased.

 

Thomas laughed, grabbing the small spare pillow and putting it on his lap, gently resting Newt’s injured foot on it before moving his hands to his uninjured ankle.

 

Newt’s skin tingled, his leg becoming over sensitive from the way Thomas’ hands were working his muscles.

 

“You do have magic hands.” The blonde admitted.

 

Thomas grinned.

 

“I don’t know how I know what to do.” He admitted. “It just feels like second nature.”

 

Newt nodded, he felt the same way about plants. He couldn’t remember what all of them were called but he knew which ones you could eat, which ones would kill you and what kind of conditions all of them needed to thrive.

 

“Wanna do my shoulders and back too?” He teased when Thomas had finished with his other foot.

 

“I’m gonna have to start charging.” The brunette teased, but he slid off the bed, conscious of Newt’s injured ankle and shuffled along the floor to sit next to the bed.

 

“You’ll have to take your shirt off.” Thomas told him, swallowing as he spoke.

 

Newt nodded, feeling his cheeks tint.

 

He didn’t understand why he felt so nervous. It was just Tommy and he’d seen him shirtless not an hour ago.

 

The blonde sat up, pulling both his shirts off, dropping them to the floor and then maneuvering himself onto his stomach. Thomas adjusted the foot pillow for him to rest it comfortably and then swung a leg over Newt’s thighs, sitting on them.

 

“This okay? I’m not too heavy am I?” 

 

“No, you’re fine Tommy.” Newt promised and then sighed happily as the taller boy’s fingers worked into his shoulders.

 

“Oh my god.” He gasped. “Where have you been all my life?” He groaned, pressing his face into the pillow. Thomas’ hands seriously were magic.

 

Thomas laughed.

 

“I don’t remember.” He teased.

 

Newt let out another small moan when Thomas pressed hard between his shoulderblades and the knobs of his spine cracked, releasing the tension built up between them.

 

“Oh Shuck.” He gasped, feeling like jelly.

 

Thomas smiled, shifting on Newt’s thighs. Hearing the blonde boy make those kinds of noises had a very strong effect on him. He could feel his pants tighten over his crotch, belly becoming warm with arousal.

 

He liked the feel of Newt’s skin under his hands, soft, milky and smooth. Newt had very little body hair, Thomas found he really liked that and he desperately wanted to move things forward.

 

He’d been attracted to Newt since his first night, sitting on the log, drinking Gally’s special brew and talking about the glade and the maze.

 

“Tommy?” Newt asked, the boy above him had gone still and quiet.

 

“Sorry, was just thinking.” Thomas apologised, hands moving again.

 

Newt swallowed thickly, shifting his hips to try and get his half hard cock on a better angle so it wasn’t being painfully squished between himself and the thin mattress.

 

“What about?” He asked.

 

Thomas felt some kind of understanding at his tone. Something in his gut told him to go for it.

 

“You.” He admitted.

 

Newt blushed, closing his eyes and licking his lips.

 

“What about me?” He asked, voice breathy.

 

Thomas felt bold, powerful and strong, he leant forward and pressed a small kiss to the back of Newt’s neck, right where the top notch of his spine sat.

 

Newt shivered, shoulders and arms breaking out in gooseflesh.

 

“Was that alright?” Thomas asked softly, worried he’d overstepped.

 

Newt nodded and cleared his throat. “Yeah. Tommy... do it again?” He asked, shifting his hips again, now fully hard in his pants.

 

Thomas complied, pressing soft kisses over Newt’s shoulders and down the knobs of his spine. Newt let out a soft gasp when Thomas pressed kisses to the dimples in the small of his back.

 

The brunette straightened and held onto Newt’s hips, his thumbs lining up perfectly with the dimples.

 

He wondered what it would be like to have Newt this way, to press himself forward and to hold onto the blonde like this while they moved together.

 

“Tommy.” Newt moaned softly, pressing his hips back, trying to find friction.

 

Thomas leant forward again, nudging Newt’s legs apart to kneel between them, pressing his front to Newt’s back, kissing his neck and shoulders while his hands come up to lace with the blonde’s.

 

Newt liked being pressed down like this. He felt like Thomas was shielding him, protecting him from the glade, the maze and the outside world, if there was an outside world anymore.

 

Thomas rolled his hips against Newt, dragging his clothed erection over the blonde’s upturned behind.

 

“Newt.” He breathed. “Newt I-”

 

“Yeah.” Newt agreed, unlacing their fingers to reach under himself for his pants.

 

Thomas got the idea, sitting back up on his knees to unfasten his own pants, pushing them down and awkwardly getting out of them.

 

Newt lifted his hips, pushing his clothing down over the swell of his ass and Thomas’ breath caught in his throat.

 

He helped ease the fabric over Newt’s injured ankle and grabbed the blanket from the floor, covering them both as he lay back down over the top of Newt again.

 

They both moaned at the feel of skin on skin.

 

Newt’s body was hot beneath him and Thomas wanted nothing more than to rut up inside of him. 

 

Newt gasped, arching his hips back, feeling Thomas’ erection against one of his cheeks.

 

“I haven’t.” He blushed trying to figure out how to tell Thomas what he wanted.

 

“I don’t know-”

 

Newt stopped talking, frustrated he couldn’t say what he wanted.

 

Thomas knew Newt would be able to tell him when he was ready. He put his weight on one elbow and let his free hand wander up and down Newt’s side, fingers trailing softly over his ribs and down to his hips and back up.

 

Newt shivered, giving into the sensations.

 

“Tommy.” He moaned softly.

 

“I’m right here.” Thomas promised, kissing Newt’s shoulder again.

 

“I need.” He didn’t know how to finish the sentence.

 

Feeling bold Thomas curled his free hand around Newt’s hip, sliding it across his lower stomach and pelvis.

 

“This?” He asked, fingers just brushing the coarse hair of his pelvis.

 

Newt nodded. “Yeah.” He replied, voice soft.

 

Thomas let his fingers wander down, tracing the base of his cock, learning the feel and thickness of the silky smooth skin.

 

Newt pushed up a little, giving Thomas room to pull his erection forward, so that the head was up around his belly and not pressed down towards his balls.

 

Thomas stroked him slowly twice, getting a feel for the weight of Newt in his hand.

 

“Good?” He asked, checking in with the blonde.

 

Newt nodded, hands tightening in the pillow beneath his head.

 

“I want to.” Thomas paused to lick his lips.

 

“I want to... between your thighs?” He asked, feeling his face flush.

 

Newt let out a soft noise. That sounded really good.

 

They shuffled, Newt’s knees coming together with Thomas’ on the outside this time.

 

“We need something...” Thomas trailed off.

 

Newt blushed but reached under his pillow handing Thomas a small sealed jar of clear gel.

 

“Is that?”

 

Newt nodded.

 

“We get supplies of it each week. It comes in the medical stuff. Clint’s discreet about handing them out.” Newt blushed bright red.

 

“How come I haven’t gotten any?” Thomas pouted.

 

“I think he thought we were sharing mine.” Newt admitted.

 

Thomas gave a small grin.

 

“Well he’s not wrong, now is he?” He teased, opening the jar and scooping some gel out.

 

It was cold when he lathered his cock, causing the brunette to flinch slightly. But it warmed the more he moved his hand.

 

“Okay.” He said more to himself than anything and readjusted his weight, pressing down onto Newt again.

 

The blonde parted his knees a little, letting Thomas get settled before bringing them together again, thighs pressed snugly together. Thomas let out a small moan, hips twitching forward, testing the friction.

 

“Good?” Newt asked him, voice sounding cocky.

 

Thomas kissed his shoulder again, biting playfully.

 

“Yes.” He agreed.

 

They shuffled a bit, adjusting their positions and weight before Thomas was comfortable, one hand on Newt’s cock the other supporting his weight on his elbow, fingers entwined with Newt’s. 

 

Newt was panting softly, hips rolling forward and back with Thomas’ hand.

 

Thomas didn’t have to move his hips that way, Newt was doing most of the work for him.

 

“Oh shuck.” Thomas gasped, the head of his cock had pressed up against Newt’s perineum.

 

Newt moaned softly as well, pressing his hips back more urgently.

 

Their pace shifted, picking up speed and desperation.

 

“Tommy.” Newt whined softly, turning his head.

 

Thomas tried to kiss him, tried to reach that far, but he could only get the corner of his mouth.

 

Newt came first, stilling, thighs clenching as he pulsed in Thomas’ hand and onto the mattress.

 

Thomas gave him a few seconds to catch his breath, before putting weight on both elbows and rolling his hips forward, thrusting them quickly, trying to get himself off.

 

Their skin slapped together, loud in the otherwise quiet room. 

 

Thomas had his mouth on Newt’s shoulder, biting softly to drown out his moans.

 

“That’s it.” Newt encouraged, pressing his hips back into Thomas’ thrusts.

 

“Come for me Tommy.” He reached back, fisting a hand in the brunette’s hair and pulling softly.

 

Thomas let out a low whine, the vibrations traveling through Newt’s shoulder and making him shiver.

 

The taller boy’s hips stuttered, pressing forward as he came, wetting Newt’s thighs further.

 

He dropped his weight, unable to hold himself up anymore, panting harshly.

 

“Oh shuck.” He panted.

 

Newt gave a small chuckle.

 

“You wanna roll off me before you crush me?” He teased.

 

Thomas carefully pulled away from Newt, getting off the bed with shaky legs, looking for the pile of dirty clothes. He grabbed his underwear, using them to clean himself and then Newt’s thighs as best he could.

 

When he was done, Newt had rolled onto his side, holding the blanket up for him to slide in.

 

Thomas kept his feet away from Newt’s, not wanting to accidentally hit his ankle. To make up for this he wrapped his arms around the blonde, pulling him in so that Newt could pillow his head on Thomas’ chest and shoulder.

 

“Mmmm.” Newt hummed happily, eyes heavy with sleep.

 

“Do you think anyone heard us?” Thomas whispered.

 

“Probably.” Newt shrugged. “Bloody worth it though,” He grinned.

 

Thomas felt the grin against his chest and smiled.

 

“Yeah.” He agreed, adjusting the blanket to cover them properly.

 

“Tomorrow you should give me a massage.” He teased.

 

Newt let his free hand run down to Thomas’ hip and then teasingly low on the brunette’s pelvis before coming back up to rest on his pec.

 

“Yeah. I can do that.” He agreed slyly.

 

Thomas let out a small laugh and closed his eyes.

 

He felt Newt shift around.

 

“You okay?” He asked.

 

Newt moved up, pressing his lips carefully to Thomas’ in a simple kiss.

 

“I am now.” He agreed.

 

Thomas smiled, leaning up to kiss him again, slow and soft.

 

“Get some sleep.” He whispered.

 

Newt was already settled back down on his chest, breathing evening out.

 

Thomas smiled and held the boy tighter, not willing to let him go. Not even in sleep.

 

 


End file.
